


Daffy Dialogues - How the Mighty Have Fallen

by Mayhem_RJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem_RJ/pseuds/Mayhem_RJ
Summary: Check out "Daffy Dialogues - Strangers in a Strange Land" for a little update on Castiel.





	Daffy Dialogues - How the Mighty Have Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Check out "Daffy Dialogues - Strangers in a Strange Land" for a little update on Castiel.


End file.
